Displaying images is well known, diverse and ever changing. Throughout time carvings, charcoal, chalk, dyes, ink, oils, and colored tiles were used as implements for capturing and displaying images on mediums such as rocks, stone tablets, woods, hides, canvases, parchments, and papers. Imagery included renditions of historical events, rules, portraits, maps, astrological observations, and maps.
In the more modern era, the advent of cameras led to photographs as a common medium for capturing and displaying images. Generally, images are captured by a camera, developed on paper-based materials into photographs and mounted in frames for display. More recently, the arrival of digital technology introduced a new channel for displaying pictures on display devices such as electronic visual displays.
Regardless of the display method, pictures have established themselves as a common source of decoration and means of social communication. While the options for displaying pictures have continuously expanded over time the traditional practice of physically mounting pictures remains desirable. Recent trends include mounting and displaying many pictures together to create collages, storyboards, and collections. In homes people may place pictures in wood, metal, glass, plastic, composite or other custom ridged material frames designed to display a set number pictures for displaying on a surface or hanging on a wall.
Therefore, individuals who desire creating and displaying many pictures either individually or in collages are left with few options. Corkboards, ribbon boards, magnetic boards, wires with clothespins, and tape are a few of the alternative options available. However, each of these share in their own set of limitations including restrictions in size, location and long-term preservation of the picture. Pictures printed on paper-based materials are susceptible to degradation over time if they are not properly secured and mounted. Pictures may curl from end to end or at the corners, holes may be punctured in them when mounted on corkboards and tape may peel off the backing or ink surface of a picture when the location or orientation is adjusted. All of these are undesirable and aesthetically unpleasant results.
Thus, there is a need for a picture mounting apparatus, system, and method that overcomes these and other disadvantages.